ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Ultraman Tiga Gaiden: Revival of the Ancient Giant
is a direct-to-video special set many years after the end of the original Ultraman Tiga series, in which Daigo Madoka (human host of Ultraman Tiga) has a son with Rena, named Tsubasa Madoka. Tsubasa is a member of a new team, Neo Super GUTS, the successor to the original Super GUTS. This story is set in year 2038 (21 years after the events of Ultraman Dyna). Plot In the beginning of this film the narrator explains that 5000 years ago a giant of light protected this particular village from a monster but disappeared after that. One day while returning from a mission with Neo Super GUTS, Tsubasa (the son of Daigo and Rena) is caught in a sudden storm and encounters a monster. Tsubasa tries to contact Neo Super GUTS headquarters, but a wormhole appears and sucks in both of them. The two return to the past, 5000 years ago where Tsubasa crash lands into a mountain, the nearby villagers, one of which is a boy named Amui, rescues Tsubasa, but to their horror, afterwards the same monster that attacked Tsubasa attacks the village. On the other hand, a wandering monster hunter stumbles upon the legendary Spark Lens beside a monster she just killed. Not knowing what it is she keeps it but when she approaches the village under attack the Spark Lens starts to shiver. The village's wooden defenses are no match for the monster and the village is heavily damaged with the defenders of the village trying to confront it with spears. It turns out the monster was 'summoned' to this time by a sorcerer who wanted to prevent the revival of Tiga by destroying the golden pyramid in which his remains lay petrified (the very same one Daigo enters and discovers Ultraman Tiga in episode 1 of Ultraman Tiga). When Tsubasa sees the Spark Lens fall out the monster hunter's bag, he instantly notices it looks like the one his father used to transform into Tiga. He takes it away before the monster hunter can object and transforms into Tiga. The monster is defeated easily but at the end Tiga disappears as Tsubasa was not destined to truly wield his power, and the whole village is devastated. Later Amui tells the village he saw the giant of light, but nobody believes him until the defenders state they saw Tiga too. Hearing this, one of the seers in the village claims the prophecy is coming true and soon someone in their village will be the one to awaken Tiga. Despite their triumphing over the first monster the sorcerer then sends his strongest monster and his two acolytes to attack the pyramid once again. The villagers with help from another village's elites and the monster hunter fend off the two minions but Tsubasa fails to defeat the monster Dogouf who stuns Tiga with a kick to the face. Tsubasa reverts to human form, exhausted and the Spark Lens is almost trampled by Dogouf but Amui saves it and he turns out to be the one who fulfills the prophecy. He uses it to transform into Tiga to stop Dougouf using Tiga's Power Type finishing move after a tough battle. Tsubasa then fixes his jet and returns to the future with Tiga watching over the village ever since. Towards the end, the narrator then says: "Thus, this village also became known as the Village of Tiga, and Tiga protected it in the years to come, but the memory of this village also became forgotten with the passing of time..." Appearances Ultras *Ultraman Tiga **Multi Type **Power Type **Sky Type Kaiju/Seijin *Degouf *Jomonoid *Kurayaminoorochi *Dogouf Cast * : * : *Mahoroba/ : *Seer: *Leader of Defenders: *Defenders: * : * : * : Theme Song * **Artist: Project DMM Home Media *The VHS (for purchase or rental) was released on in January 25, 2001, 31 years from the day of Eiji Tsuburaya's death. *The DVD release was released on May 25, 2001. **The extended edition of the movie was released in November 26, 2004. Trivia *In this movie, the defenders of the village and the elites that help them are the same actors that portrayed GUTS in Ultraman Tiga and Super GUTS in Ultraman Dyna. Although not all of them were present, below are three which appeared: **From GUTS: Megumi Iruma as the seer, Masami Horii as one of the many defenders, Munakata is the leader of the defenders. **From Super GUTS: 3 elite villagers (Tiguru). *Although Tsubasa is Daigo's son, and may have the DNA required to transform into Tiga, he is not able to. Therefore his transformation barely lasted a few minutes the first time and even less the next, also he didn't seem able to change types like Amui or his father. *Amui may be one of Daigo's of ancestors as only selected few have the DNA required to transform into Tiga. The monster hunter may be Amui's future wife and Daigo's ancestor as Tsubasa showed from a picture in his watch she looked exactly like his older sister, Daigo and Rena's first born child. *The time period that Tsubasa and Jomonoid are sucked into seems to be the Jōmon period of Prehistoric Japan around the year 3000 or 2962 B.C.E.. **This is hinted by Degouf and Dogouf's designs being based off Dogū clay figures and the huts in the village being similar to the ones at the Sannai-Maruyama site. *Daigo was meant to return in movie but he was never made it due to his actor Hiroshi Nagano having trouble with scheduling conflict. Because of this, his son Tsubasa came into conception to replace him instead. Daigo was also mentioned by Tsubasa. *Tiga's grunts sound deeper compared to his regular series in this movie because Hiroshi Nagano wasn't available at that time to voice act for Tiga due to above reason so Tiga reused Yuji Machi's grunts in this movie. *This special was later featured in New Utraman Retsuden episodes 80-81. *The shape and carvings of the stone in the village resembles the Bronze Spark Lens. id:Ultraman Tiga Gaiden: Revival of the Ancient Giant Category:Ultraman Tiga Category:Productions Category:Spin-Offs